


Book 1, Chapter 9a: NIGHTMARE VALLEY

by Jhreamer



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Comedy, Developing Relationship, Fear, Gap Filler, Gen, Halloween, Horror, Monsters, Platonic Relationships, Screenplay/Script Format, Suspense, The Cursed Caldera, The Dragon Prince Spoilers, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhreamer/pseuds/Jhreamer
Summary: "A terrifying secret of the Cursed Caldera forces Callum, Ezran, and Rayla to face their most dire challenge yet. As the egg approaches its doom, its protectors - along with their new friends - struggle to escape their own as a deadly mystery unfolds before them."This is a script written to capture the style, feel, characters, and pacing of Netflix's The Dragon Prince as accurately as possible. The goal of this "filler chapter" is to provide TDP fans with extra material to tide them over to the next season.Within, you will find another river incident, Ava trolling Rayla repeatedly, Callum's tragic love affair with a Moonshadow blade, and danger. Lots of danger.This story is set amidst the events of Chapter 9: Wonderstorm. It occurs after the team passes the fake spider beast, and before they reach the tree in the rim of the Cursed Caldera.





	1. The Curse of the Caldera

**Author's Note:**

> This fan work was written a month following The Dragon Prince's Book 1 release on Netflix, and is only contemporary of official Book 1 lore.
> 
> As my incessant perfectionism would prefer I reveal my scripts in the form of complete comics, this is a special release, because...HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Enjoy the gentle spooks!
> 
> This was written with Celtx, the scriptwriting service. I was unable to figure out how to translate the screenplay format, so I had to adjust it for AO3. Some of the "professional look" is lost, but as long as it reads as intended, that's okay with me. 
> 
> I will release this script in segments, allowing for accessible chunking, and also spreading out release so that the climax airs on Halloween.
> 
> All feedback is appreciated. I live to please, and I'd be beyond thrilled to achieve my goal of delighting fans of this fun cartoon!
> 
> Though the spirit of this work is professional script-writing, and to be as true as possible to actual The Dragon Prince content, I am not currently affiliated with Wonderstorm Studios, nor can I represent their own vision! If you haven't already, please go watch the show and support the creators!

______________________________

EXT. THE CURSED CALDERA. VINE WALL, NIGHT

  
ELLIS and AVA lead the Egg Protection Squad up the face of a rocky wall. The wolf ascends by prancing among indentations and outcroppings in the wall, while the others climb a myriad of strong, rope-like vines. BAIT THE GLOW TOAD sits atop PRINCE EZRAN’s head, green with discomfort.

 

EZRAN

I feel like an explorer, uncovering the secrets of a lost jungle!

 

Leading the vine-climbers, PRINCE CALLUM gulps, shakily inching his body closer to the top of the wall.

 

CALLUM

I feel like a doof with noodle-arms, about to uncover his doom at any moment.

 

He peeks over his shoulder at the large drop as he says this.

 

RAYLA, bringing up the rear, shakes her head at him.

 

RAYLA

Don’t look down, you doof.

 

ELLIS

C’mon guys, no doof and gloof! You're almost there!

 

Rayla climbs with one arm, grunting as she goes. Clutching her unsightly, rotting left arm to her chest.

 

Callum’s foot slips on the wall, and he squeals as he flips around on the vine. Ezran and Bait look up with unease.

 

EZRAN

Don't fall on me, Callum!

 

CALLUM

I know it's hard to believe, but this is me trying really hard not to do that.

 

Ellis and Ava reach the top. Ellis drops from the wolf's back and skitters to the vine, reaching down.

 

ELLIS

I got you!

 

With a grunt, Callum swings his arm up to grab her hand, and she helps him rise to the top. Ava licks his face, to which he flinches with a smile.

 

Then he turns to help Ezran.

 

ELLIS

We’re such a wonderful team!!

 

EZRAN

Yeah! There’s nothing the six of us can’t do.

 

The young boy works his way up to the top. Bait flops out of his grip, spreading out on his belly, tinted a soft, relieved red.

 

Ezran's exclamation makes Callum ponder something. He frowns.

 

CALLUM

Y'know, I'm starting to wonder. Ellis, how on earth did you make it to the rim all by yourself?

 

Ellis thinks.

 

ELLIS

If I’m being honest, I don’t know. I just...climbed.

 

She spreads her arms in a “ta-da!”

 

ELLIS

And then we were there!

 

Everyone blinks at her.

 

CALLUM

I think you managed to make it even less clear.

 

ELLIS

Also, things were a lot different last time.

 

EZRAN

Different how?

 

ELLIS

It's...hard to pin down. It just was.

 

Rayla smoothly rises into view, painfully favoring her hand.

 

RAYLA

Well...riveting as that is, this is not nostalgia time. We have to keep moving, or the egg is toast.

 

ELLIS

Follow me, jungle explorers!

 

She sets off, and they all trail.

 

EZRAN

The tree’s _gotta_ be close by now.

 

ELLIS

It is!

 

Ellis points to a sharp turn in the path, not far ahead. The view around is blocked by misshapen, dilapidated trees.

 

ELLIS

Right around this corner, a big hill will take us straight to the rim!

 

Ava barks happily in confirmation. Ezran picks up Bait, and they all forge ahead.

 

Callum bumps his fist into his palm, looking determined.

 

CALLUM

We're so close. We can do this, guys.

 

EZRAN

I hope we've seen the last of the monsters.

 

Ellis chews on that.

 

ELLIS

Yeah...that’s one of the things that’s different! There are _way_ more scary monsters. It’s like we’re carrying a big sign that says “EAT ME!”

 

CALLUM

...We _are_. It’s literally called Bait.

 

Bait gazes over at him, then just harrumphs, rolling his eyes. He glows a miffed scarlet.

 

EZRAN

Bait, you had to find out someday! Last time a monster smelled you —

 

Rayla shudders, throwing up a hand.

 

RAYLA

Please. Do NOT remind me.

 

Callum and Ezran share a secret giggle. Ava and Ellis look back, confused.

 

Something catches Rayla’s attention. She freezes, looking around with a hint of dread.

 

RAYLA

Guys. Guys, do you hear that sound?

 

ELLIS

What sound?

 

They all go still. They’re just at the corner, flagged by a big dead tree and some boulders.

 

RAYLA

I...I thought I heard...

 

EZRAN

What, Rayla?

 

She shakes her head, annoyed with herself.

 

RAYLA

(dully)

Forget it. This place must be messing with my head.

 

ELLIS

Well, don’t worry, because it should be smooth sailing from here! You only have to worry about burning calves, boredom, and —

 

She’s rounded the corner, and she looks ahead.

 

Her face goes absolutely slack as she gusts a huge gasp.

 

ELLIS

_RASPBERRIES!!_

 

She and a whining Ava stare off-screen. The others are left confounded as they walk closer.

 

CALLUM

I generally don’t worry about raspberries too much.

 

EZRAN

I love me a raspberry jelly tart!

 

Ellis points in shock.

 

ELLIS

No no, not actual raspberries! Look! The hill!!

 

Rayla rushes up to the girl and her wolf, stopping next to them.

 

After taking it in for a moment, she pulls a quick 180, walks a few steps, and plops onto her butt. She stares into space with dead eyes.

 

The other three trot up to see what’s the matter.

 

There’s certainly no big hill in sight.

 

Just a staggeringly wide, angry, violent river, churning and splashing with the motion of an immense current. It zigs and zags, dotted with rocks that only intensify the terrifying aesthetic as water slams against them.

 

The tree sits ahead, almost taunting them as it perches upon a harsh, fifty-foot vertical ridge.

 

Callum rubs his chin, squinting.

 

CALLUM

Hm. That certainly stretches the definition of “hill.”

 

ELLIS

That’s because it’s _gone!_ The hill is gone!!

 

EZRAN

(comfortingly)

Don't panic. We must’ve taken a wrong turn somewhere, that’s all. I’m sure you can find the way!

 

ELLIS

No! There _are_ no wrong turns! This was the only way!

 

She turns to face them, confidence unraveling before their eyes.

 

ELLIS

The Cursed Caldera changed!

 

Ava lays down, covering her face with her paws.

 

Callum, Ezran and Bait share looks.

 

Rayla, back turned to them, hunches further in her sitting position, squeezing her eyes shut.

 

  
CUT

 

  
EXT. SNOWY MOUNTAIN TOWN. OUTSKIRTS, NIGHT

 

CLOSE-UP: A snow-covered statue in the middle of town square. It’s where Rayla waited for Callum and Ezran in The Dagger and the Wolf.

 

CORVUS walks with the mustachioed HUSTLER, owner of the Sunforged blade, through the streets near the edge of town.

 

CORVUS

The elf approached you?

 

HUSTLER

I didn’t know what she was at first.

 

The man narrows his eyes thoughtfully, scratching his chin.

 

HUSTLER

She was in a perfect disguise...

 

He pulls his Sunforged blade halfway out of its encasement.

 

HUSTLER

She had something stuck to her wrist. She wanted me to cut it off with this. It set fire to her glove, and that’s when I saw her fingers.

 

CORVUS

I see.

 

They start to pass the fringes of town. The Cursed Caldera is in full view now.

 

HUSTLER

She spared me, but I couldn’t just let an elf roam free and terrorize the town. I rounded up some people, and we drove her to a place that’ll solve the problem for us.

 

He stops them, pointing.

 

HUSTLER

The Cursed Caldera. Up there, she'll finish _herself_ off.

 

CORVUS

You...wait, what do you mean?

 

Fiddling with his mustache, he side-eyes Corvus.

 

HUSTLER

According to legend...those who climb the mountain see all their worst nightmares brought to life. Just imagine the unspeakable monstrosities manifested by the mind of an _elf_. She'll be torn to shreds by her own brutality.

 

Corvus gapes at him, dread consuming his features.

 

HUSTLER

A fitting end for such a creature, don't you think?

 

Corvus turns to fully face the man, earnest in his fear.

 

CORVUS

Tell me. When you chased the elf away, was anyone with her?

 

The Hustler looks into space, shifting the focus of his memory.

 

HUSTLER

Yes.

 

Corvus leans in, pleading with his body.

 

CORVUS

(urgently)

What did they look like? It's important!

 

The Hustler peers at the spooked man.

 

HUSTLER

It was two kids in courtly dress, and some kind of...frog.

 

The blood leaves Corvus's face.

 

Seeing his reaction, The Hustler's brow sinks as he understands grimly.

 

HUSTLER: I’m...very sorry. By now, they’re probably dead.

 

Corvus turns back to the looming Caldera, staring with stricken eyes.

 

 

CUT

 

 

EXT. THE CURSED CALDERA. RAGING RAPIDS, NIGHT

 

RAYLA

What do you mean the Cursed Caldera “changed?” Solid land can’t just pick up and head south for the winter!

 

She’s animatedly accosting Ellis, who still looks rattled atop Ava. The other three are inspecting everything around the stream.

 

Ava growls menacingly at Rayla.

 

ELLIS

It’s the only thing that could’ve happened! I remember it perfectly — I went around that big, crooked tree, and the hill was right here, where we’re standing!

 

Rayla crosses her arms, narrowing her eyes.

 

The others are meeting back, and Ava swivels, diverting Ellis's attention.

 

CALLUM

No way around.

 

Rayla massages her temples, then tosses her hands about, furious. Habsolutely hurious.

 

RAYLA

Perfect. Just perfect!

 

Callum gestures to the ridge wall, wearing a smile of encouragement.

 

CALLUM

Hey, it’s gonna be okay, Rayla. Look, the tree is right there! We _will_ find this healer!

 

RAYLA

I’m not so sure, Callum.

 

She glowers at him meaningfully.

 

RAYLA

I’m beginning to think Ezran is right.

 

EZRAN

(warily)

What? Why?

 

RAYLA

A _little girl_ says she climbed this valley of death with no help, and the only proof she has is a _story_. Then she promises us the end of the road, and instead we get the _bloody River Styx!_ Doesn’t that seem fishy — UGH! — _strange_ to you?

 

Ava growls at her again, a dire warning. Ellis looks down at the elf with wide eyes.

 

CALLUM

Rayla, what are you saying?

 

Rayla jabs an accusatory finger at Ellis.

 

RAYLA

I’m _saying,_ maybe telling another human about the egg was a mistake!

 

She finally turns to glare at Ellis, who looks scared and hurt.

 

RAYLA

There was _never_ a “miracle healer”. You’re trying to sabotage us!

 

Ava leaps at Rayla and barks viciously, right in her face. Rayla jerks into an instinctual defensive stance.

 

EZRAN

 _Whoa whoa whoa!!_ Everybody calm down!

 

Callum steps between them.

 

CALLUM

Rayla, that is absolutely _ridiculous!_ You think these two are some sort of _spies?_

 

RAYLA

I’m not ruling _anything_ out.

 

CALLUM

Ellis is just a kid!

 

RAYLA

Kid or not, she’s a stranger, and much like you, I don’t trust a stranger with the fate of the egg!

 

CALLUM

Forget about _trust!_  Her story is the only hope we have left! _We have no choice!_

 

Ellis looks uncomfortable at that.

 

ELLIS

She’s right, though. This is my fault.

 

CALLUM

No, Ellis, you’ve done a great job. Rayla is _way_ out of line.

 

Rayla’s eyebrows shoot straight up, her disgruntlement switching up a notch.

 

At the same time, the cacophony of the river seems to intensify.

 

RAYLA

Well _excuuuuuse me_ , prince! _Excuse me_ for focusing on our mission. _Excuse me_ for trying to keep the four of us safe above all else!

 

CALLUM

Don’t give me that! If this was really about the mission, you wouldn’t be turning your back on our only lead!

 

Rayla shoots him a look she hasn’t given him since the moment they met.

 

RAYLA

(darkly)

How _dare_ you. I gave up my future for this! I’m giving up my _hand_ for this!

 

She shoves the mangled limb in his face.

 

RAYLA

 _Nothing_ matters to me more!!

 

CALLUM

Then prove it.

 

Stepping up to within inches of her face, he sticks a gloved finger toward the rumbling of thundering water. He stares icily into her faltering eyes.

 

CALLUM

Lead us. Across the rapids.

 

The fear blankets her face. He trapped her in her own corner.

 

Ellis’s jaw hangs open. Ezran is terrified.

 

Bait is exquisitely disinterested.

 

The stream is definitely louder now. Ellis stares at it, perplexed. Only she seems to notice.

 

But her eyes are torn away when she notices Rayla glaring right at her. Ava rumbles hatefully from deep in her chest.

 

RAYLA

(gritted teeth)

Follow me.

 

With an enraged scoff, Rayla whirls around and storms toward the raging river.

 

Looking almost surprised at his survival, Callum releases his tension in a sigh.

 

EZRAN

Be careful, Rayla. If you fall in, the only way out is that ginormous waterfall.

 

Rayla flings her good arm around, begging for no more.

 

RAYLA

(loudly)

Hey, hey! I was already sold on the raging current of my tears! Stop while you’re ahead!

 

She swivels to survey the others, gesturing to the river with exaggerated zest as she walks backward.

 

RAYLA

(cheerily)

Well, _come on!_ The egg needs us! There’s no greater cause to die horribly for!

 

She turns to resume stomping, simmering in silence.

 

Callum and Ezran share grim looks. Ellis stares in wonder.

 

ELLIS

Wow. Elves are so brave!

 

CALLUM

She _is_ brave. Sometimes she has to be reminded, that's all.

 

EZRAN

I think she might be going insane.

 

CALLUM

That is also certain.

 

 

FADE

 

 

They’re all carefully stepping from rock to rock. Rayla, then Callum, then Ezran with Bait, then Ava with Ellis. Steam churns incessantly all around them, layering the footholds with a slippery film of moisture and soaking everyone in the party.

 

Rayla could not look more miserable. Her face is set in a faint, sickly green. Everyone exudes unease as they tiptoe the treacherous bridge.

 

Behind Callum, Ezran makes an uncomfortably large stretch to get from stone to stone. Callum's brow furrows. He looks ahead, and the next gap is even worse.

 

CALLUM

This isn't good.

 

RAYLA

(woozily)

What _now?_

 

CALLUM

The gaps are getting too wide for me and Ez. This is as far as we can go!

 

Rayla turns around, blinking. She didn’t realize the last gap she crossed would be too much for a human.

 

She crosses back to Callum’s stone. When beside Callum, she points to her back.

 

CALLUM

Uh...are you sure?

 

RAYLA

Why? Do I not _look_ sure?

 

Callum observes the despondent, nauseated face in front of him. He cocks his head casually.

 

CALLUM

I’m convinced.

 

With her assistance, he climbs piggyback.

 

CALLUM

I do trust you, Rayla.

 

RAYLA

(grimly)

Fabulous.

 

After a few nervous huffs, she sets off, leaping across the rocks.

 

It takes about six bounds before she lands safely on the other side.

 

 

CUT

 

 

Back in the river, Rayla is carrying Ezran and Bait in either arm. Rayla grimaces with the throbbing from her left wrist.

 

Looking at the ridiculous, frothy current, Bait groans and turns green. Even greener than Rayla.

 

Rayla bounds across once more.

 

When she lands on the last stone, a wave crashes into it at the same time. It buffets them, and Rayla teeters violently. They bleat with fear.

 

Rayla catches her footing and stops herself in a crouch.

 

Callum, Ellis, and Ava let out a nervous breath.

 

CALLUM

You good, Rayla?

 

She's a shade greener still.

 

RAYLA: I think most of my organs just stopped working, but who needs those?

 

Rayla lands on the bank, and lets her passengers down. She then flops onto her back.

 

EZRAN

You did it!

 

Rayla’s face is positively Kermity.

 

RAYLA

(weakly)

I’m sure I’ll be able to appreciate it in a moment.

 

Moaning, she writhes on the hard ground, plugging her mouth with her good hand.

 

Back in the danger of the frightening froth, Ellis rubs Ava's neck fluff.

 

ELLIS

Okay, Ava! Our turn!

 

Ava gives a woof.

 

After reeling back, the wolf leaps across the first big gap.

 

EZRAN

Easy does it, Ava!

 

Cautiously, she hops onto the next stone.

 

Something catches Callum’s eye. He looks upstream.

 

He goes rigid.

 

CALLUM

“Easy does it” is good advice...

 

He shoots a stiff arm out, pointing with severe urgency.

 

CALLUM

...But so is WATCH OUT FOR THE MONSTER!!

 

Rayla quickly sits up. Everyone glances toward his indication.

 

Slinking down the stream and across the rocks, a swift, lithe eel monster races toward Ellis and Ava. Very similar to the river monster, but with three eyes and no fins.

 

It lets out a high-pitched hiss.

 

Ava barks viciously when she sees it. Ellis fearfully leans into her, grabbing tight.

 

ELLIS

Keep going, Ava!

 

Ava quickly leaps to the next stone, slipping as she lands. She loses her grip, but falls onto the rock, staying dry.

 

Turning to Callum, Ezran karate chops the air.

 

EZRAN

Callum, quick! ZAP!!

 

CALLUM

I can’t! Ellis and Ava might get fried, too!

 

Rayla now stands, watching with bated breath.

 

The eel is closing in on them. It unleashes another screech.

 

In a startled panic, Ava jumps to the next stone.

 

Her front legs grab, but her hind legs are caught in the torrent. Ava yelps, trying to scramble on, but the current rips her from the stone, into the merciless water.

 

EZRAN

No!!

 

The eel lurches over the stone, jaws open wide, zeroing in on them.

 

Rayla vaults onto the same stone, blade drawn. She takes a mighty upward slash, slitting the eel’s throat as it soars overhead.

 

After a hideous squeal, the beast crashes lifelessly into the froth.

 

It floats past Ava as she fights frantically against the current, whining. A frightened Ellis latches her arms around the wolf’s neck as tight as she can, choking on errant water.

 

ELLIS

HELP! HELP!!

 

Callum and Ezran begin to run along the bank, following them as, despite Ava’s best efforts, they're pulled downstream.

 

CALLUM

Ava! Don't fight the current! Swim this way!

 

ELLIS

Go see Callum!

 

Ava makes a 90 degree turn and valiantly paddles through the cross-current.

 

Returning her blade, Rayla vaults across the stones, zigzagging toward them.

 

She’s running out of stones. As the waterfall nears, the footholds waste away into unobstructed water flow.

 

There's one hope for the wolf. A thin, tall rock not far from shore...or from the waterfall. Next to it, a final stone bridge leads to the bank.

 

CALLUM

Grab that rock!

 

EZRAN

You can do it, Ava!

 

Ava lurches forward, stretching with her front paws. She connects, but can't get a grip. She slips off and starts haplessly floating past, howling.

 

With a yell, Rayla lands on the stone, reaching as far as she can toward Ellis with her good hand. Ellis reaches as well. Their fingers clasp just in time, securing the connection.

 

There's only room on the awkward platform for one foot. Rayla teeters precariously as she holds them in place.

 

ELLIS

Thank you!!

 

Rayla looks past them. She watches as the eel crests the mighty falls just ahead, tumbling into the abyss.

 

That does it.

 

RAYLA

(sharply)

One second.

 

Trembling, Rayla tilts her face skyward. Then, turning away, she doubles over and retches grotesquely into the waves behind Ava.

 

Perhaps... _onto_ Ava, just a little bit.

 

Ellis covers her mouth, aghast. Ava emits a disgusted groan, a cherry placed on top of her horror.

 

RAYLA

(woozily)

Alright, we’re good.

 

A surge of water slams into Rayla from behind. She loses her balance.

 

RAYLA

NO WE’RE NOT!!

 

Screaming, she topples over, desperately procuring a blade and jamming it into the rock with her rotten hand. She plunges into the current.

 

EZRAN

Rayla!!

 

As Callum and Ezran watch numbly, Rayla is torn ruthlessly by the rapids, somehow barely holding on to the blade handle.

 

EZRAN

Don’t throw up!

 

She wails as the water slams into her, putting deep stress on her injured grip.

 

She is absolutely mortified.

 

RAYLA

I CAN’T HOLD ON! I’M —

 

Her hand suddenly slips off. She’s ripped away from both the stone and Ellis.

 

Ava bucks as hard as she can, catapulting Ellis onto the first bridge stone. She lands roughly, but safely. Ezran scurries across the short bridge to her aid, and Callum follows.

 

CALLUM

NONONO! RAYLA!!

 

Ellis sits up and beholds a sight she never ever wanted to see.

 

ELLIS

AVA!!!

 

Ava howls, And Rayla screams bloody murder. There is nothing to stop them. Rayla’s arm stretches desperately toward the others.

 

They disappear over the edge of the waterfall.

 

Everyone gazes for a long moment, in shock and disbelief.

 

Ellis erupts into inconsolable tears. Ezran hugs her tight. Bait glares into space as he's squished against her. He grumbles.

 

Callum carefully moves past them, mist billowing all around. He reaches across the gap, toward the Moonshadow blade embedded in the tall rock. He yanks it out.

 

Ezran watches tearfully as Callum studies the blade in his unfamiliar hands.

______________________________

 

STAY TUNED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN PART 2!


	2. Faults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren and Claudia make for the top of the tallest mountain in Katolis. Callum, Ezran, and Ellis try to forge ahead. Rayla comes to terms with the dismal horrors she now faces.

______________________________  
 

EXT. THE KATALLEST MOUNTAIN, NIGHT  
 

CLOSE UP: A GURGLING BROOK, WEAVING DOWN A RUGGED MOUNTAINSIDE.  
 

SOREN and CLAUDIA’s horses plod beside it, navigating rough, mountainous terrain. The moon glows overhead.  
 

SOREN  
Hey Claudia?  
 

CLAUDIA  
Uh-oh.  
 

SOREN  
What-oh?  
 

CLAUDIA  
You were thinking again, weren’t you?  
 

SOREN  
I told you! The brain is a muscle that needs training! Stop ‘miring my brain gains, girl.  
 

Claudia sighs.  
 

CLAUDIA  
(wearily)  
Believe me, I ain’t _‘miring._ ...What is it?  
 

SOREN  
So, the elf assassins came to elf-assassinate the king, right?  
 

CLAUDIA  
That’s right. Nice job.  
 

SOREN  
Hey, thanks! But here’s the thing. Why would one of the assassins hold the princes elf-hostage? Why wouldn’t she just kill them, too?  
 

CLAUDIA  
(bitterly)  
She’s an elf, Soren. Nothing those treacherous knaves do makes sense.  
 

She ponders, though.  
 

CLAUDIA  
But if I had to guess, it’s probably some plot to keep us weak. If the elves invade the kingdoms, there isn’t anyone on the throne to defend Katolis.  
 

SOREN  
Riiiiight! Because nobody will let Dad rule as long as the princes are alive.  
 

The joy slowly saps from his face as he remembers his task.  
 

CLAUDIA  
Exactly. That’s why our mission is so important.  
 

SOREN  
Yeah.  
 

CLAUDIA  
That clear things up for your big ol’ brain?  
 

SOREN  
One more thing.  
 

He fiddles with the reins uncomfortably.  
 

SOREN  
Who would you rather have on the throne? Ezran, or Dad?  
 

She looks back for a moment.  
 

CLAUDIA  
I’m not sure my opinion matters. It’s Ezran’s throne.  
 

SOREN  
But say...it _is_ up to you. In some totally made-up scenario that isn’t real at all. Who’d you choose?  
 

CLAUDIA  
Well...I’d pick Dad. I think he’s more ready.  
 

Soren scratches his chin, glancing away.  
 

SOREN  
Yeah.  
 

He looks down.  
 

SOREN  
You’re probably right.  
 

 

FADE  
 

 

EXT. THE CURSED CALDERA. TALL RIDGE, NIGHT  
 

Callum leads the smaller party, still examining Rayla’s blade in his unsure grip. They're working along the foot of the huge wall that houses the tree, trying to find a way up. The river rages in the distance.  
 

Ezran has a hand on Ellis's shoulder as she continues to sob.  
 

Tears fall on Bait’s head, and he licks up the salty droplets.  
 

EZRAN  
Ellis, don’t do this to yourself. It wasn’t your fault.  
 

ELLIS  
(wailing)  
But it _was_ my fault!! And now they're gone!  _My sweetie wolf is gone!!!_  
 

The young girl buries her face in her arms, weeping bitterly as she shuffles along. Ezran wraps his arm around her.  
 

CALLUM  
It's okay to be sad, Ellis. But you can't blame yourself for the Cursed Caldera being dangerous and...spooky. What happened was out of your control. There’s nothing you could have done.  
 

Bait hops up to Ellis's shoulder to get a better angle at the tears.  
 

ELLIS  
(angrily)  
I _could_ have led everyone safely to the tree, like I promised! Rayla was right not to trust me.  
 

CALLUM  
Now, hold on. Rayla wasn't herself. She wasn't saying those things because she doubted you. She was doubting _herself._  
 

ELLIS  
That makes no sense. And I don't believe it.  
 

CALLUM  
Why not?  
 

ELLIS  
Rayla couldn't possibly doubt herself. She's so strong, and fierce...and amazing. If I was her, I'd never doubt myself again.  
 

EZRAN  
I wouldn't be so sure. It's true that Rayla's pretty amazing...at everything. But you know what she told me?  
 

Ellis is distracted from her tears, intrigued. Callum listens as well.  
 

ELLIS  
(softly)  
What?  
 

EZRAN  
She said that whenever the moment really matters, all she can do is mess up. She doesn’t trust herself.  
 

ELLIS  
You’re just making that up.  
 

CALLUM  
No, I can believe it. She’s her own worst critic.  
(beat)  
Although her leader seemed pretty nasty.  
(beat)  
She's her own second-worst critic.  
 

EZRAN  
She's probably telling Ava this was her own fault somehow. But then she’ll get them back, safe and sound. Because no matter how bad things get, she doesn't let it stop her.  
 

Ellis gives her face a forceful wipe of the arm. She snorts her running snot back into her nose.  
 

ELLIS  
Then I need to do my part. That poor egg won’t die on _my_ watch!  
 

She marches ahead, unknowingly jerking Bait off her shoulder — but Ezran snatches him out of the air. He glows blue.  
 

Callum gives Ezran a proud grin. Ezran smiles back. They trot to keep up.  
 

But Ellis falters.  
 

ELLIS  
You really think they’re okay?  
 

CALLUM  
I sure hope so.  
 

He turns to Ezran.  
 

CALUM  
Because can you imagine trying to get to Xadia without Rayla to guide us? Who’s gonna find magical nostril fruit to stick up your nose when you get sick?  
 

Ellis is wide-eyed, looking close to tears again. Callum sees that, as well as Ezran's patronizing look, and -  
 

CALLUM  
BUT AVA! Boy, is she a fighter! She’s fine, I’m sure of it.  
 

Callum rubs his chin in a show of thought.  
 

CALLUM  
In fact, I bet those two are having some nice bonding time right about now.  
 

Ellis smiles hopefully at him.  
 

ELLIS  
(cheerfully)  
Really?  
 

 

CUT  
 

 

EXT. THE CURSED CALDERA. WATERFALL POOL, NIGHT  
 

Rayla’s head bursts through the water, then tilts back, preparing the immense breath she draws.  
 

RAYLA  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
 

Long after completion, Rayla’s destitute wail bounces endlessly off of the ravine walls.  
 

We’re at the foot of the massive waterfall. The water crashes oppressively into a pool.  
 

The pool is set into a basin in the mountains, leading into a wide ravine river.  
 

Bobbing uncomfortably, Rayla feverishly looks around, only met with impassable convex stone walls. No accessible land.  
 

RAYLA  
Please be a nightmare. Wake up, Rayla. Oh, please wake up. Wake up!!  
 

She lifts her rotten hand out of the water.  
 

She bites. Hard.  
 

An agonized screech now echoes through the ravine.  
 

Just then, Ava comes up, a ways removed. Snorting and sputtering.  
 

RAYLA  
AVA!! Over here!  
 

Rayla blubbers in a mixture of terror and relief as they swim to meet one another. She throws her good arm around the wolf’s wet neck.  
 

Ava suddenly seems to remember who this is, and looks a bit put off.  
 

RAYLA  
(happily)  
You smell so bad, but I’m not letting go.  
 

Ava growls, shaking her off into the lonely water.  
 

RAYLA  
HEY!!  
 

Ava keeps herself juuust out of reach as Rayla flails wildly, trying to latch onto her again.  
 

RAYLA  
I-I meant...you smell like a...a flowerbed! C’mere — uh, a flowerbed wearing perfume! Good perfume, too! SLOW DOWN!  
 

Ava has made this a game now, taunting her. Just swimming in a circle, intentionally slow enough to seem catch-able. But not for Rayla.  
 

When Rayla told Ezran she was pretty amazing at everything, she was lying. Badly.  
 

RAYLA  
(exhausted)  
Just be my floaty! PLEASE!! _I’m gonna drown without a_ —  
 

 

CUT  
 

 

Rayla and Ava now sit atop the floating corpse of the eel.  
 

They look down at the water. Rayla clutches at her ailing hand, complete with fresh teeth marks.  
 

RAYLA  
This is all my fault.  
 

Ava’s ears perk. She growls.  
 

RAYLA  
It is. Just like it always is. It was up to me, and I found a way to _screw up._  
 

Ava lifts up a paw and konks Rayla in the back of the skull.  
 

Rayla jolts roughly, grabbing her head.  
 

RAYLA  
OW!!!  
 

As she rubs her head, Ava is side-eyeing her.  
 

Rayla sighs, looking away.  
 

RAYLA  
Yeah, okay. No point in dwelling on it.  
 

Her features go more somber.  
 

RAYLA  
But I owe you an apology. Ellis didn’t deserve any of that. Neither of you did. I was being so childish.  
 

Ava snorts in confirmation. Rayla leans against her.  
 

RAYLA  
Ava, I’m sorry. For everything. I’m so sorry.  
 

Ava sighs, letting the elf stroke her snout.  
 

RAYLA  
I have to get you back to her, and make this right.  
 

Ava starts panting, and woofs excitedly.  
 

Rayla stands up.  
 

RAYLA  
So what can I do?  
 

She looks around, thinking. Then she spots a large stick floating amidst the waves in front of her. She pulls it out, and starts dragging it through the water like an oar.  
 

She gasps with the shooting pain from her hand.  
 

RAYLA  
Well, this already sucks.  
 

She stares at her hand for a moment. Then, with a deep scowl, she keeps at it, grouchiness rapidly mounting.  
 

RAYLA  
(muttering)  
Maybe that’s just because I’m surrounded by the thing I hate most in the whole world!  
 

She whirls around to jeer at the waterfall.  
 

RAYLA  
And it WON'T  _SHUT UP!!!_  
 

The shout echoes harshly back and forth, an assault the ravine studiously ignores.  
 

Ava whines as, with a sigh, Rayla sinks to a knee and focuses on rowing again. Right side. Left side.  
 

RAYLA  
At least we have a nice, cushy floaty. Probably crawling with diseases, but...so soft on the knees!  
 

Ava rolls onto her back. Stopping her rowing for a moment, Rayla rubs her belly with the stick. The wolf’s leg jerks with pleasure. Rayla resumes rowing.  
 

She winces deeply with every stroke.  
 

RAYLA  
Don’t worry. I’ll have us out of here in no time. At this rate, we might achieve a blistering two inches per hour.  
 

 

FADE  
 

 

EXT. THE CURSED CALDERA. NIGHT  
 

Callum hacks through some vines with Rayla’s blade.  
 

EZRAN  
You know, we could just...walk through these vines.  
 

CALLUM  
You say that, but if I didn’t cut them down, you’d probably get covered in...magical...ticks. And then you’d be like “Aaah, ticks! Ticks from the cursed vines! Now they’re sucking out all my blood and also cursing it!” And then you’re constipated for the rest of your life. Do you want that? Do you want to get constipated from cursed vine ticks?  
 

EZRAN  
You just want to feel like Rayla.  
 

CALLUM  
Hey now.  
 

He turns around.  
 

CALLUM  
I might need to use this against a monster.  
 

ELLIS  
You have your Pride Rock for that.  
 

CALLUM  
Primal Stone. I’m just saying — _anything goes_ out here, and I want to be prepared! So I’m spending some quality time with her sword, getting to know it, and I think we’re starting to find we have a lot in common!  
 

He was waving it thoughtlessly around. Its switching mechanism kicks in, and the blade flops haphazardly.  
 

Callum squeals, dropping the sword, hopping up on one leg like a doofus.  
 

Ezran and Ellis stroll by.  
 

ELLIS  
I think you two have some things to work out.  
 

CALLUM  
(mumbling)  
But we were doing so well!  
 

A huge groaning sound emanates from ahead. All of them stop dead.  
 

Ellis peers forward with trepidation. She calls into the darkness.  
 

ELLIS  
(warily)  
Ava? Was that you, groaning about Callum’s sword skills?  
 

EZRAN  
That wasn’t a wolf sound. That wasn’t any animal.  
 

Callum stoops to grab the blade, and dashes ahead through the vines.  
 

EZRAN  
Callum! Wait!  
 

They hurriedly move to follow. Callum throws up a palm.  
 

CALLUM  
Stop! Stay in the vines!  
 

ELLIS  
But we’ll get constipated!  
 

CALLUM  
_Shhh!!!_  
 

He’s out in the open, pointing the sword straight in front with both hands. He shuffles pensively to get a full 360 appraisal. He seems very out of his element. Looking a bit absurd.  
 

In Ezran’s arms, Bait shakes his head with disgust.  
 

The groan resumes, making them all look around in shock.  
 

Extreme quakes suddenly shove the earth, blowing them off balance. Ellis falls over.  
 

Callum struggles to stay standing. He makes out the others through the chaos.  
 

EZRAN  
What’s going on!?  
 

CALLUM  
I don’t know! Ellis?  
 

She’s trying to pick herself up.  
 

ELLIS  
No idea! It’s like Ava with indigestion!  
 

CALLUM  
I never ever needed to know that, but thanks. Thank you.  
 

ELLIS  
Lucky for us, it doesn’t smell like it too!  
 

CALLUM  
_Oh, please stop!_  
 

A massive lurch sends them all to the ground. Callum drops the Moonshadow blade, and it clatters away.  
 

A crack opens in the ground (with a distinct burping sound). It starts widening very quickly. A red glow fades to life, the dangerous light rising from the crack.  
 

EZRAN  
Oh no! The ground is passing gas!  
 

CALLUM  
EZ, FOR THE LOVE OF —  
 

ELLIS  
Callum!  
 

CALLUM  
WHAT!?  
 

ELLIS  
The sword thing! It’s gonna fall!  
 

The blade is teetering on the edge of the crack.  
 

Callum needs a moment to collect his senses, then he sees it.  
 

Scrambling over, he dives toward the fault, just as the blade topples over. He yells, stretching as far as he can.  
 

He snags the handle right as it’s falling. Callum gets a good look at what's below.  
 

Boiling magma snakes all the way through the new crevice.  
 

CALLUM  
Oh man. Rayla would’ve assassinated me.  
 

EZRAN  
We’re coming!  
 

The son of the king helps Ellis up, and they set off through the tremors.  
 

Callum kneels at his edge with worry, watching them approach.  
 

CALLUM  
Hurry! Before this crack spreads wide open!  
 

He looks away, wincing.  
 

CALLUM  
Oh no, it’s contagious.  
 

He cups his hands to shout again.  
 

CALLUM  
Forget that last part, just get over here before —  
 

The earth lurches again, knocking everyone over once more.  
 

Jack De Sana gives us a killer ad lib for Callum.  
 

The crack splits open into a wide ravine. Branches of it extend all over the valley. One writhes straight toward Callum.  
 

Noticing in a panic, he shuffles backward on his butt. The fault reaches his feet.  
 

The tremors finally cease, as well as the cracking.  
 

Shivering from the close call, he sits up. Then he beholds what separates him from the others.  
 

 _That_ makes him go stiff.  
 

Ezran, Ellis, and Bait painfully sit up on the other side of a huge, gruesome rend in the earth.  


It extends in a jagged line as far as the eye can see.  
 

CALLUM  
Are you guys alright?  
 

Ezran glances at Ellis. She nods.  
 

He glances at Bait. The toad groans, glowing blue, tongue flopping out.  
 

Ezran looks back across the ravine.  
 

EZRAN  
Yes!  
 

CALLUM  
Okay. Check on the egg.  
 

Ezran takes it out. It’s horribly dim.  
 

EZRAN  
It’s still here. Barely.  
 

CALLUM  
Then you guys need to hurry. Ezran, Ellis is in charge. Find that miracle healer. It’s up to you three now. Do you understand?  
 

Ezran stares at his half-brother, and the realization hits him. He nods slowly.  


ELLIS  
But what about you?  
 

CALLUM  
I’ll be fine. I’ll find you. The egg! Save the egg! I’m counting on you guys!  


   
Ezran’s eyes shimmer with threatening tears.  
 

EZRAN  
Please be careful, Callum.  


CALLUM  
You too, buddy. I’ll see you soon, okay?  


   
Ezran nods tearily.  
 

EZRAN  
Don’t die.  


   
CALLUM  
I’m sure I probably won’t, Ez. Now come on. Chin up.  


Ellis places a comforting hand on Ezran’s shoulder.  


CALLUM  
Take care of him, Ellis.  


   
She stares at him wide-eyed, gulping.  


With a final glance at Callum, the children turn their backs. Bait’s eyes linger on Callum as long as possible, until the toad can no longer see him. He utters a confused groan.  


   
Callum waves, smiling. After a moment, his hand drops, and he also turns. Moving forward, blade in hand.  


   
He lifts the blade to eye-level.  


CALLUM  
Well, it’s just you and me now, baby. Let’s work this out, okay?

   
______________________________

   
The terrors take a turn for the terrible in Part 3!


	3. Moving Forward, Looking Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla wrestles her inner demons as she and Ava work together to find a way out of the ravine. Ezran and Ellis find solidarity in each others' loneliness without their best friends. Callum tries not to be totally screwed on his own.

______________________________

EXT. THE CURSED CALDERA. RAVINE RIVER, NIGHT

Rayla is panting as she rows the eel down the docile river, actually with some decent momentum built up. She’s guiding them down a gentle curve.

Ava is lapping water from the river, right next to the eel.

Rayla begins to watch Ava drink. She grimaces, appalled...yet entranced.

RAYLA  
You know you’re drinking monster juice, right?

Ava halts, resting an eye on her.

RAYLA  
Just putting it out there.

Ava happily resumes lapping it up.

Rayla covers her mouth, averting her eyes.

RAYLA  
Okay, that’s cool. Whatever floats your eel.

Rayla looks forward again. She gasps.

They’re headed right toward a jutting crop-out in the wall.

RAYLA  
Ava, help me turn! If we crash, I’ll never get us going again!

Ava jumps in, making Rayla recoil as she’s splashed.

Ava swims into the eel, pushing it. Rayla frantically rows, trying to veer it away.

They’re fast approaching the obstacle. Ava hurriedly climbs back on to avoid splatting.

The eel is bucked by the wall...just a little. Rayla stumbles, catching herself right before she falls in. She stares at the water, letting out a huge breath.

Ava shakes herself out, spattering Rayla again, and she screeches.

RAYLA  
Are you SERIOUS!?

Ava barks happily.

 

FADE

 

A bit later, they’re still drifting on.

But Rayla’s face darkens as she peers ahead.

RAYLA  
Wait...no way.

She drops the stick.

Ahead of them, the ravine closes in, ending the river and trapping them.

RAYLA  
I rowed us all this way on a dead eel for a dead end!?

They drift up against the left side of the walled enclosure, bumping into it. Just like that, all momentum is gone.

Rayla drops her head into her hands.

RAYLA  
So that was stupid. Now what do we do!?

Ava barks, jumping to get Rayla’s attention. Rayla looks up.

Ava points with her body, panting excitedly.

A wide, dark tunnel cuts into the right side of the wall. The roof of the tunnel barely peeks above the waves.

Rayla’s face is steely.

RAYLA  
(dully)  
Oh great. An underwater cave. Hooray! My favorite kind of cave! My favorite kind of anything!!

Then Ava grabs Rayla’s vest in her jaws, trying to pull her toward the water.

Rayla clutches the eel in a panic.

RAYLA  
NO! Nononono, Ava, wait. Listen.

Ava cocks her head, letting out a confused whine, tail wagging slowly.

Rayla looks down.

RAYLA  
It’s probably dangerous in there. I’m no good at swimming...I’ll only slow you down.

She peers back up at the wolf.

AVA  
You need to go without me. Find Ellis.

Ava barks. She tries to pull Rayla by the vest again.

RAYLA  
No! Ava, I mean it! Don't you DARE —

Ava yanks as hard as she can. SHE DARE.

Rayla flies off of the eel. The assassin shrieks as though she were about to splash into molten lava. Instead, she splashes into cold, deep water.

Ava snorts in self-righteousness, comparable to someone dusting off their hands.

Rayla clambers to the surface, sputtering and groaning miserably.

She stares at the wolf with dead eyes.

RAYLA  
No words exist that could express the depths of your evil.

She tries to paddle back to the eel, whimpering pitifully. In her mind, she’s fully submerged in an ocean of writhing spiders.

Ava growls in dark fury.

She dives forward into the drink. She grabs Rayla again on the way by, and starts dragging her toward the tunnel.

RAYLA  
AAH NO! BAD! BAD WOLFIE! Let go!

Ava chuckles from her throat. Rayla splashes, wriggles, and grasps, but the powerful jaws hold true.

RAYLA  
Are you laughing!? You think this is FUNNY!? Ava, this is not FUNNY! Let me go! LET GO!!!

Ava thinks it’s very funny.

Rayla keeps clawing at her own vest, trying to yank it out of Ava’s sharp grip.

Whatever cool she had left totally evaporates.

RAYLA  
YOU'RE A DEMON! YOU SOLD YOUR SOUL TO WATER DEMONS AND I HATE YOU! YOU'RE GONNA DROWN ME AND I'M GONNA DIE AND I’M GONNA BE SO MAD!

The cave ceiling passes over them. Rayla's face drops slack as she sees it. She stops moving all at once. Everything is abruptly quiet.

RAYLA  
Ava, seriously now.

They continue.

RAYLA  
Ava, stop.

They vanish into the ominous maw.

RAYLA  
You stink.

 

FADE

 

EXT. THE CURSED CALDERA. NIGHT

Ezran studies the egg as he walks. Ellis hugs Bait tightly, looking between the egg and Ezran’s sullen face.

ELLIS  
If we keep circling around, we have to find a way through eventually.

EZRAN  
Yeah.

She observes him sadly.

ELLIS  
You...doing okay?

EZRAN  
The egg isn’t. We don’t have much time.

Ezran lets it slide back in the bag.

EZRAN  
Seems like you and Bait are getting along.

Bait blinks up at her.

ELLIS  
I don’t know. He’s just...upset.

EZRAN  
He likes you, I can tell.

Ellis smiles.

ELLIS  
He’s not fluffy like Ava, but dry and rough is neat too. He makes me feel a little better.

EZRAN  
This must be so hard for you. You and Ava...you’re like family.

Ellis thinks for a moment.

ELLIS  
It’s almost more than that. It’s like she’s a part of who I am.

She massages the side of Bait’s head. He grumbles happily, turning soft red.

ELLIS  
That’s why I came here the first time. The need to save her drowned out everything else. Even when I had to face the big hill.

 

FADE

 

EXT. THE CURSED CALDERA. THE BIG HILL, FLASHBACK

A ridiculous blizzard blows straight into a younger Ellis as she barely progresses up a seemingly endless hill.

ELLIS (V.O.)  
The crazy upslope wasn’t the only problem. The worst blizzard I’ve ever seen was blowing straight into us, making it almost impossible to walk.

Young Ellis is hit by a huge gale, and she’s blown backward, tumbling down the hill a significant distance. She holds onto the yelping pup as tight as she can. After coming to rest, Ellis lays limp. Ava tries to nudge her to life, whining miserably.

ELLIS (V.O.)  
I didn’t even know if we would come out alive. But in the end, only one thing mattered.

Young Ellis’s eyes open. Her face shifts from hopeless exhaustion into grim resolve. Shakily, she forces her body to stand, and, with a bit more gusto, she trudges angrily up the hill.

ELLIS (V.O.)  
I was there to protect Ava. And that’s exactly what I was going to do.

As Young Ellis climbs, the snow engulfs the screen.

 

FADE FROM WHITE

 

EXT. THE CURSED CALDERA. NIGHT

Ellis now clutches Bait in the exact same way.

ELLIS  
I was afraid of being alone, but because of her, I learned how to take care of myself.

She looks at her feet.

ELLIS  
That doesn’t mean I don’t miss her.

EZRAN  
I had no idea the hill was so tough. You made it sound like it would be a cinch!

ELLIS  
Yeah, well...I thought wolf legs would be doing the work this time.

They share a giggle.

Ellis hugs Bait close. He grumbles.

ELLIS  
It’s cold without her. I want her back.

EZRAN  
We’ll find her. We won’t leave without her and Rayla.

ELLIS  
We’ll find Callum, too.

Ezran looks away from her, into space. He nods.

EZRAN  
Without him here to be all dumb and overprotective, nothing feels right. What if something happened to him?

ELLIS  
Ezran, both of you are so smart, and you have hearts bigger than the sky. That’s why you’ll find each other again.

Ezran looks up at her, a bit surprised, and smiles warmly.

EZRAN  
Ellis, I’m happy you’re here. You’re a good leader.

She suddenly bars Ezran with her arm.

ELLIS  
Hold that thought.

They survey the open, flat land ahead.

The expanse is absolutely littered with cracks, some slim and others complete tears in the earth. Red glow hovers above the deep faults. There’s no way around this treacherous field.

ELLIS  
Okay, here’s the plan.

She turns to him and gestures.

ELLIS  
I hold Bait, you hold the shiny egg, and none of us fall into the magma.

She gives a double-thumbs up, waiting.

EZRAN  
I like it!

ELLIS  
Awesome! The last part is the hard part, though. So be careful.

Ellis turns around.

ELLIS  
Okay, team! Watch your step!

Bait utters a groan that might say “yeah, you yahoos better watch your step.”

They set out across the dangerous valley.

 

FADE

 

EXT. Elsewhere in THE CURSED CALDERA. NIGHT

Callum is walking aimlessly, sketching as he goes.

He appraises the drawing. It’s incredibly simple. A tiny humanoid figure sits in the middle of the page. In nothingness. The void of the blank page weighs in all around the figure. It’s not strikingly solemn...in appearance.

Callum sighs, shaking his head. He closes the book, returning it to his side.

He takes out the handle of Rayla’s blade. He gives it a mellow look.

Sighing, he drops it to his side. The blade flings out, and he jerks with surprise.

CALLUM  
Whoa. Okay then. So if I do this, you should go back in.

He jerks the sword, flipping the blade back into the handle.

CALLUM  
Yes! See, you just have to let me in from time to time. I feel like I’m the only one doing work in this relationship. You gotta learn to —

He flips the blade back out.

CALLUM  
— come out of your shell.

Callum looks at the blade. Then he starts gesturing with his other hand.

CALLUM  
This is why you can’t ever be alone, Callum. You start dating an elf sword.

High-pitched screeching rises from behind him. With a jolt of fright, he whirls around.

A vast, swirling cloud of abnormally large bloodthirsty mosquitos is zooming right at him.

CALLUM  
And because you’ll probably get eaten by monsters. That too!

As he says it, he backs away, hurriedly procuring his Primal Stone. He lifts a finger off the blade handle and weaves a rune with it.

CALLUM  
Aspiro!

He blows through the rune. A massive gust of wind pushes the cloud out of sight.

Callum sighs with relief. Then holds up Rayla’s sword.

CALLUM  
Don’t look at me like that! I’m not trying to be unfaithful. I’m just...not good enough for you!

The blade judges silently.

High above his head, a harsh, haunting silhouette hangs hungrily by the moon. Hunting him.

 

INT. THE CURSED CALDERA. RIVER CAVE, NIGHT

Ava swims through the dark tunnel, Rayla now sitting on her back.

Rayla looks gloomy, but then smiles hopefully toward the back of the wolf’s head as an idea comes to her.

RAYLA  
Hey, um...thanks for letting me ride, partner. Partner in grime!

She chuckles, scratching the damp fur behind Ava's ear.

RAYLA  
Grime. Get it? Because we're wet, and...gross, and...

She ruffles Ava's fur with both hands.

Absolutely no response.

Rayla's forced cheeriness fades.

RAYLA  
C’mon, Ava, please...enough with the silent treatment. I don’t hate you...I didn’t mean that at all. You’re not evil, you’re not a demon...and I feel pretty bad for puking on you before. It was rude, and a bit gross, and I’m very ashamed of myself.

No response.

Rayla looks down.

RAYLA  
Runaan would be ashamed, too. I’m a disgrace. You know what I _do_ hate? I hate being so afraid. I hate how I keep letting it control me. Like when I yelled at Ellis.

Nearby, fish splash around, trying to lunge for insects on the surface. Ava snaps at a fish. She misses, and it darts off. Instead, she gets a big taste of the insects, and her tongue flops out with a “blegh”.

RAYLA  
As much as I despise my parents for what they did, I’m just like them now. I don't face my problems. Duty stares me dead in the eyes, and I turn my back.

Rayla sinks onto Ava’s back, downtrodden.

RAYLA  
I run away.

Ava finds a section of earth by the wall, allowing her a place to rest. She climbs onto the ledge and lays down, panting.

Rayla gets off and watches the water move.

RAYLA  
Runaan said that someday, I wouldn’t even fear death. As if that’s supposed to be the scariest thing of all.

Rayla plops to the moist ground. She closes her eyes, shaking her head.

RAYLA  
I’m such a coward. I’m sorry, Ava. I wish you weren’t stuck with me.

WIDE:

Rayla contemplates in the background, our view of Ava blocked by a rock. Dark waters ripple in the foreground.

Ominously, a shrouded mass moves through the water.

Rayla doesn’t see it. She adopts a small, sad smile.

RAYLA  
But...I do admit. I'm really glad I don’t have to face the murk all alone.

She casually turns to regard the wolf.

RAYLA  
Thank you for listening to me, AvaaaaaaAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Ava has her lower body out toward Rayla, one leg lifted, and, with her back to the camera, is deep into the task of licking herself.

Rayla nearly falls over as she wrenches herself away, shielding her eyes.

RAYLA  
OH! OH, COME ON!

 

FADE

 

EXT. THE CURSED CALDERA. VALLEY OF FAULTS, NIGHT

Ellis and Ezran carefully navigate the barren field of treacherous cracks. They step over any narrow fault they can find...as opposed to huge magma pits.

ELLIS  
I see this as a puzzle. We have to find the route with no dead ends!

EZRAN  
Like a maze.

ELLIS  
Yeah! Mazes are fun! See, we can handle a maze! We’ll get through this!

Ezran turns to look behind.

EZRAN  
Ellis?

ELLIS  
That’s me!

EZRAN  
I think you jinxed it.

She turns her head as well.

Behind them, two millipede creatures with gigantic pincers are slinking toward them.

ELLIS  
They’re coming this way!

EZRAN  
Well, you _are_ holding the “EAT ME” sign.

Ellis glances at Bait. The glow toad stares back with a raised brow.

ELLIS  
You know what? Let’s solve this puzzle faster!

EZRAN  
Good idea!

They start to run, constantly glancing between the ground beneath them and the terrain in front.

ELLIS  
Did you see the legs on those things!? How many do you think they have?

EZRAN  
A billion. Like, at least forty.

Ezran sneaks a look back. His urgency increases.

EZRAN  
Hurry! They’re fast legs!

ELLIS  
I wish I had wolf legs right about noooOOOOW!

Her foot has slipped, jamming into a crack. She tugs, but it won’t budge. Ezran stops.

ELLIS  
My stupid human leg is stuck!

EZRAN  
Quick, give me Bait! I’ll distract them!

ELLIS  
But —

Ezran takes Bait from her arms and runs off.

ELLIS  
Wait! Ezran, DON’T!!

EZRAN  
Hey! Leg guys! Over here! Doesn’t he smell good?

Bait showers Ezran with a gaze of betrayed horror.

EZRAN  
Mmmmmm! Toad legs! So tasty! Come get him!

The monsters lose interest in Ellis and both divert course toward him. Bait has turned red.

EZRAN  
Please don’t hate me, Bait! You're great bait!

Ellis finally wiggles her foot free and scurries off, down a different route.

Ezran sprints across the field, the monsters hot in pursuit. Their pincers wiggle and snap in anticipation.

Something clicks for Ellis. She takes off at full speed.

ELLIS  
Ezran! I found the way to the end! Circle back around!

EZRAN  
But then they’ll follow us! I need to lose them somehow!

He looks around.

He suddenly breaks off, changing direction toward her. Toward a wide fault.

Ellis watches, confused.

ELLIS  
No, not this way! You’re gonna be trapped!

She veers off of her own course to intercept.

Ezran scurries up to a wide break in the earth, a few yards in width. He looks down. Magma churns below in the crevice.

Ellis runs to the other side of the crevice. The beasts are right behind him.

ELLIS  
(urgently)  
Ezran, jump _now!!_

The pincers widen, ready to clamp.

Ezran blinks at the gap.

EZRAN  
I didn’t think this through.

ELLIS  
JUMP!

He runs up and jumps just out reach of the pincers. He’s screaming. So is Bait.

He slams into the edge, grabbing with his elbows...it’s not enough. He bounces. Bait tumbles forward, safely onto the ledge. But Ezran slides away.

Ellis grabs his arms.

She pulls with all her might. Ezran soon joins her safely at the top.

They sit for a moment, panting hard. Bait flops onto his belly again.

EZRAN  
Ellis...your human arms saved my life!

ELLIS  
Human-five.

They high-five.

The creatures stop at their edge, watching. Ezran gets up and points at them, laughing merrily.

EZRAN  
YES!! HA-HAA!! Take THAT, leg guys! All those legs, and none of them can jump!!

He guffaws, jumping about, celebrating freely. But...Ellis notices something amiss. Her brow furrows as she peers at him.

ELLIS  
Ez...where’s your bag?

Ezran peeks behind his shoulder.

It’s gone.

EZRAN  
No. NO! It didn’t!!

They race to the edge and peer down, searching frantically.

ELLIS  
I see it!

She points. The bag hangs precariously on an outcropping, a short ways below Ezran.

EZRAN  
I have to go down!

ELLIS  
No! Stay right here! Your brother told me to keep you safe.

EZRAN  
But I can —

ELLIS  
No buts! I’m in charge, Ezran! Stay here!!

Ezran peers up at her stern face for a moment, then reluctantly nods.

EZRAN  
I’ll guide you.

Ellis starts finding her way onto the wall, very timidly.

She stares at the magma. Its harsh light reflects in her scared eyes.

ELLIS  
Alllllrighty. _Juuust_ a little magma! No biggie. A little magma never hurt anyone.  
(beat)  
Anyone that I know.

She watches a small geyser froth out of the fry. She sweats.

EZRAN  
Ellis, if you aren’t up for it —

ELLIS  
Shh!

She takes a deep breath.

ELLIS  
I got this.

She starts down.

 

CUT

 

INT. THE CURSED CALDERA. RIVER CAVE, NIGHT

Rayla rides Ava again as the wolf forges on through the tunnel.

The elf peers around in the pitch-black haze.

RAYLA  
I can’t believe I’m saying it, but I wish that glow toad were here. How are you able to see where you’re —

Ava bumps into something, nearly making Rayla shoot off in fright. She wraps her arms around the wolf’s neck, eyes squeezed shut. Rayla’s short squeak echoes through the cave. Nothing happens.

Rayla warily opens her eyes. As Ava shakes out her head in a daze, the assassin reaches forward to feel out the obstacle. A stalagmite.

RAYLA  
Yeah, that’s about right.

A wet sloshing sound rises from ahead.

Rayla freezes. Ava’s head snaps forward.

RAYLA  
(choked)  
What was that?

Ava starts growling menacingly. But she slowly backs away.

Rayla shivers, not from cold or wet. She shakes her head defiantly.

RAYLA  
No. Nope. Nuh-uh. Not water monsters.

She places her hands together in prayer, looking up.

RAYLA  
Oh heavens, please, anything but —

Thick, pliant, ropelike appendages burst from the water. They whip around Rayla and Ava, wrapping both tight.

RAYLA  
I HATE MY LIFE!!

Both victims cry out as they’re yanked underwater.

They’re helplessly pulled through the darkness. Rayla is torn away from Ava, and she simply squeezes her eyes shut, gritting her teeth. They speed through an underwater passage.

They’re forcefully lifted out of the water on the other side.

On the ceiling, red dots alight. They illuminate in a gradual curve, following the motion of soundwaves bouncing off the walls.

The pure multitude of red eyes blankets this higher-ceilinged dome like holiday decorating, giving the cavern an ominous glow. Treacherous rocky platforms dot the water, and the walls are terraced with ledges.

The light sources, hundreds upon hundreds of bats, start flooding the air of the cave, screeching wildly.

The eerie red glow reveals the owner of the tentacles. A ghastly, eyeless squid beast, modest in body size but absolutely laced with appendages. Dozens of tentacles flop about, engulfing the cavern, both in air and water.

It lifts its prey above its body. As it does do, its entire self splits in half to create one gigantic mouth. Hundreds of spiky teeth lie in wait.

Tentacles snag some bats, and they’re pulled down to their appalling fate. An appetizer.

Dangling above this horrid doom, every possible nightmare laid out before her waking eyes, Rayla belts a mortal scream that curdles the water itself.

 

CUT

 

EXT. THE CURSED CALDERA. TREE GRAVEYARD, NIGHT

Callum wanders an endless field of short, crooked, miserable dead trees. Everything in sight is devoid of color.

Callum holds his Primal Stone in his left hand, and Rayla’s blade in his right.

He trudges forward warily, with trepidation.

CALLUM  
Well this...this is lovely. Could use a bit of color. Maybe a leaf. Or two. Or...any sign of life. At all.

An eerie, high-pitched wail emanates from above, filling the whole area.

Callum jumps, pointing the blade at the sky.

CALLUM  
I should have specified!

The wail pipes back in. Much louder. Much clearer. Much closer.

Callum stiffly turns. And he sees a gigantic mass descending to the ground not far from him.

It lands between the dead trees, taking out all sorts of branches on the way. It shakes the ground upon landing.

A two-headed avian monstrosity rises to its full height. Feathers standing on end, hungry faces looking down, it bellows in stereo.

CALLUM  
Oh...well, hi there. I’m gonna call you Birdberus.

He backs away, brandishing both the Stone and the blade.

CALLUM  
Is it okay if I call you that?

It steps toward him. He quickens his pace.

CALLUM  
No? How about “Rus”? Whaddya think, ol’ Rus?

The creature’s massive wingspan spreads, and it charges.

Callum cries out, darting around trees.

CALLUM  
GOOD TALK, RUS!

______________________________

Get ready for the climax in Part 4!


	4. Rise Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the young travelers are to survive the Cursed Caldera, they must all conquer their most dangerous, nightmarish challenges yet.

CUT

 

EXT. THE KATALLEST MOUNTAIN - HIGH RANGES, NIGHT

 

Soren and Claudia now scale the mountain on foot. They carefully navigate the treacherous terrain, snow beginning to pepper the land.

 

SOREN

Okay. All that stuff I said about being outside at midnight...I’d like to make an adjustment.

 

CLAUDIA

This should be good.

 

Soren clears his throat.

 

SOREN

There’s something so invigorating about being outside at midnight! ...Unless you’re hiking up the Katallest mountain...

(beat)

...in full body armor...

(beat)

...on the bumpiest ground ever...

(beat)

...when you have to pee.

 

CLAUDIA

Just go pee in a bush!

 

SOREN

Claudia, that is disgusting! Why would anyone ever pee in a bush!?

 

CLAUDIA

You’re such a weenie. Well, _I_ am having a great time! I feel light as a feather from a night owl.

 

Her foot promptly slides on a misshapen stone, sending her totally off balance. Grunting, she flails as she tries to regain herself, but finally flops over, faceplanting into mud.

 

Soren can’t believe his eyes. The moment of shock passes — he explodes into a breathless laughing fit.

 

SOREN

It’s poetry! Pure poetry! See, ”night owl”, this is why you don’t...”hoot” your own horn!!

 

He continues to laugh uncontrollably, holding his stomach, as Claudia pushes her upper body out. She is positively caked in mud.

 

SOREN

What was that sound you made when you totally ate it? A “h-owl”?

 

He doubles over in fits now. Claudia slowly stands, trying in vain to pat herself off. She glowers at the mud puddle. Soren gets a good look at her.

 

SOREN

Wow, that really suits you! You should go out like this _all_ the time!

 

Claudia's head rises, eyeing him murderously.

 

SOREN

Whaaaat? Hey now, don’t give me such a...dirty look!!

 

He resumes yet again, rearing back with hoots.

 

Claudia reaches down with both arms and flings as much mud at him as she possibly can.

 

It bullseyes and covers the entire front of him. His face is totally lost in mud. He chokes and hacks on it.

 

It’s Claudia’s turn to point and laugh.

 

CLAUDIA

You like the taste, Soren? That is the sweet, sweet tang of KARMA!

 

Soren still sputters, perhaps playing it up. A lot.

 

SOREN

Hey, come on! It’s not funny if it happens to me!

 

CLAUDIA

Awwww. Does poor Sor-bear think that was a...dirty move?

 

SOREN

Oh, you’re gonna get it —

 

He wipes his face clean with an angry swipe.

 

Another wave instantly splats across his face. He’s taken so off-guard that he falls over.

 

Claudia whooshes past him before he can recover. Once he clears his eyes again, he sees her fleeing up the mountain, cackling as she goes.

 

Soren shoots up and races after her in a dead rage.

 

SOREN

Accept your fate, you little weasel! You can’t hide from my perfectly calloused fists!

 

They now scale the steep slopes with a more inspired pace.

 

FADE

 

EXT. THE CURSED CALDERA - VALLEY OF FAULTS, NIGHT

 

Ellis very, very cautiously descends the sharp, rocky wall leading into the magma fault.

 

The bag isn’t terribly far, but Ellis’s pace is...to put it kindly, unsure.

 

Ezran watches, tense, sensing trouble.

 

EZRAN

That’s it! You’re doing great! I see another foothold right below that one.

 

Ellis reaches for the next foothold with her leg.

 

ELLIS

I can’t find it.

 

EZRAN

It’s there! Keep trying!

 

Ellis panics.

 

ELLIS

Ezran, I can’t —

 

She slips.

 

Ellis wails in mortal terror as she slides down the wall. Ezran cries out as well.

 

Ellis’s hand latches onto a hold. She comes to a dirty halt.

 

She’s splayed out awkwardly at full stretch, pressed against the rock wall. Face buried in the stone. She quivers violently.

 

She’s also level with the bag, a couple arms-lengths away.

 

EZRAN

It’s okay. You’re okay, Ellis.

 

ELLIS

I can’t move.

 

EZRAN

Sure you can. Just stay calm.

 

ELLIS

I’m so sorry, Ezran. I’m the worst leader ever. I thought I could do it.

 

EZRAN

You can! You’re gonna make it! I believe in you! Just believe in yourself, Ellis!

 

Ellis’s eyes are plastered shut as she hangs on. She shakes her head.

 

CUT

 

INT. THE CURSED CALDERA - WATERY CAVERN, NIGHT

 

The tentacle beast hovers its two prizes above its waiting dungeon of teeth.

 

Rayla squints over toward Ava, where a bit of a fuss has arisen.

 

The wolf is ripping and tearing ruthlessly at the appendage that grips her. The beast jerks her around, squawking with discomfort. Eventually, Ava squeezes through the chokehold and vaults off of the beast, onto a wall ledge. Once there, she bites and paws at swooping bats.

 

Rayla frees her right arm, reaches for her blade, and begins stabbing wildly at the tentacle. After a few violent pokes, the vice-grip loosens, and she pulls herself up onto the scaly skin.

 

Another tentacle zips right at her. The elf dodges nimbly, and the pursuing arm doubles around to snap at her.

 

Rayla has to duck out of the way of a diving bat. As she recovers, the incoming tentacle is inches from grabbing her. While rising from the crouch, Rayla slashes mightily. A large section of severed tentacle flops past her, plummeting into the drink.

 

Shrieks fill the cavern as Rayla leaps onto the lofty ledge near Ava. Dozens of tentacles flail blindly, wrecking bats as they whip through the air. Bats drop into the water like flies. Rayla ducks and veers to avoid the same fate.

 

Ava dodges a few swipes herself. But one of the treetrunk-like limbs smashes into the side of her body, flinging her straight at another wall.

 

The wolf slams violently into the hard rock.

 

Amidst a weak moan, Ava’s eyes flutter closed as she slides down, eventually a freefalling rag doll.

 

RAYLA

AVA!!

 

Ava silently crashes into the dark waters below.

 

Rayla watches the ripples spread from her ally's entry. She chews on air as she realizes what she has to do.

 

But her muscles won’t budge.

 

She stares, face locked in terror, clutching her rotten hand close.

 

An army of tentacles floats ominously in front of her, their owner regaining wits.

 

They all drift toward her, writhing with desire.

 

RAYLA

Do something, Rayla.

 

But Rayla only trembles, paralyzed by her fear.

 

CUT

 

EXT. THE CURSED CALDERA - TREE GRAVEYARD, NIGHT

 

Callum zigzags through the trees, trying to stump the giant two-headed beast, whose talons shake the earth as it pursues.

 

He trips on a root. He tumbles violently, carrying his full momentum. Then he slams into a tree trunk, bent upside-down.

 

His Primal Stone rolls out of his hand.

 

Birdberus trots up to him, appraising, as the boy flops over, trying to recover. He coughs breathlessly.

 

Then he sits against the trunk, staring up at the two feathered heads, which are now locked in a heated wrestle to determine who will feast.

 

CALLUM

Looks like you’re dealing with some inner turmoil, Rus. I _totally_ relate. So I’ll just, uh...

 

He scrambles up, trying to bolt.

 

A beak clamps down on his clothing. He hollers as he’s lifted into the air.

 

He stares down the gullet of a free, open beak, waiting for the assist. Callum yelps, struggling, kicking at thin air.

 

But it’s no use — he’s hanging hopelessly.

 

Rayla’s blade trembles in his right hand.

 

CUT

 

EXT. THE CURSED CALDERA - VALLEY OF FAULTS, NIGHT

 

Ellis clings to the wall, completely petrified.

 

ELLIS

I can’t do it, Ezran. It’s too much.

 

EZRAN

Ellis. Two years ago, you climbed this mountain without any help. You saved Ava. For you, _nothing_ is too much. You _know_ you can get that bag. That’s why you went down there. You _know_ you can.

 

Ellis finally moves her head to look at the bag.

 

It lingers, tantalizingly close. Scalding steam rises all around the precious egg carrier.

 

Ezran glances to the side.

 

The two millipede creatures are finding a way around, deadset on a meal.

 

EZRAN

But you’re gonna need to hurry. The leg guys are coming!

 

Ellis huffs and puffs, frozen in fight-or-flight.

 

The monsters reach the clear space, charging now. The kids _maybe_ have a minute. Bait turns green, watching them approach.

 

EZRAN

ELLIS!

 

CUT

 

INT. THE CURSED CALDERA - WATERY CAVERN, NIGHT

 

The tentacles stealthily inch closer, aching for the elf.

 

Rayla’s eyes squeeze shut as she gasps for oxygen.

 

RAYLA

RAYLA, DO SOMETHING!!!

 

CUT

 

EXT. THE CURSED CALDERA - TREE GRAVEYARD, NIGHT

 

The heads work together. One brings Callum in, so the other can snap him up in its beak. This reality is becoming slowly inevitable.

 

Callum’s hand twitches on the blade handle. His eyes dart toward it. He doesn’t know if he has it in him.

 

His fingers loosen, as if giving up.

 

Then they grip the handle with new strength.

 

CUT

 

EXT. THE CURSED CALDERA - VALLEY OF FAULTS, NIGHT

 

Ellis’s face transforms. She glares with determination.

 

Howling, she throws her body sideways, reaching for the next ledge with both arms.

 

She slams into the wall...

 

...but holds on to the new checkpoint.

 

Above, Bait’s eyes bug out. Ezran grins knowingly.

 

CUT

 

INT. THE CURSED CALDERA - WATERY CAVERN, NIGHT

 

The tentacles hover around Rayla’s face and body, ready to lock.

 

A fury shoots through the young girl's entire being.

 

With a gigantic scream, she catapults from her perch into a dive, weaving through a forest of writhing appendages.

 

The hungry limbs snap forward, and clamp nothing but air.

 

Rayla bullets down...

 

...smacking messily into the water, having grossly overshot.

 

The elf sinks aimlessly for a moment, turned onto her back as a consequence of the disastrous dive. She litters the dark, cruel expanse with frenzied bubbles, which dance merrily around the limp corpses of unfortunate bats. 

 

Upside-down, she pries her eyes open.

 

She makes out Ava, plummeting into the depths, darkness threatening to swallow her forever.

 

With that sight, everything else disappears for Rayla. Only one thing matters.

 

She awkwardly propels herself deeper into the gloom, pursuing the drowning animal.

 

CUT

 

EXT. THE CURSED CALDERA - TREE GRAVEYARD, NIGHT

 

The beak drops Callum toward its counterpart - toward a grizzly end.

 

Heaving a battle cry, Callum lifts the Moonshadow blade above his head. With both hands and all his strength, he drives it down into the waiting head.

 

Unspeakable dual cries flood the forest as Callum glances off the side of the beak, careening into the ground.

 

CUT

 

EXT. THE CURSED CALDERA - VALLEY OF FAULTS, NIGHT

 

Ellis braces against the wall, reaching as far as she can for the bag. She groans with the effort of holding herself up with one arm.

 

The creatures scurry toward Ezran. Not much time now.

 

She grits her teeth.

 

She grabs the bag.

 

EZRAN

YEAH!!!!

 

CUT

 

INT. THE CURSED CALDERA - WATERY CAVERN, NIGHT

 

Rayla emerges, swigging much-needed air, yanked out of the water by a tentacle. She has it hooked with the blade, now held by her left hand. She squints through the resulting agony.

 

In her right arm, Rayla secures Ava’s limp body.

 

After a short ride, Rayla kicks off of the appendage. Water droplets soar through the cavern as she hurtles away and lands on a stone platform. She carefully places Ava on the ground behind.

 

Rayla rears into a fearless battle stance, smoothly clutching her sword with her right hand, inviting the horrific squid monster with her left. It sits passively in the middle of the water, tentacles drifting aimlessly.

 

Fear is a distant memory in her assassin’s eyes.

 

RAYLA

Go right ahead, sweetie.

 

She hunches, readying the blade near her chin.

 

RAYLA

I am already dead.

 

CUT

 

EXT. THE CURSED CALDERA - TREE GRAVEYARD, NIGHT

 

The bird creature stumbles away, flailing blindly as one of its sides loses function. It drags half of its body across the ground in lost pandemonium.

 

Getting his wind back, Callum slowly rises, observing the awful sight.

 

He takes a somber look at the blade.

 

Then, remembering suddenly, he rushes to pick up his Primal Stone.

 

With one last remorseful glance at the suffering monster, he turns tail and flees through the dead forest.

 

CUT

 

EXT. THE CURSED CALDERA - VALLEY OF FAULTS, NIGHT

 

Ezran pulls Ellis, backpack donned, up out of the ravine.

 

EZRAN

C’mon!! The monsters are right —

 

He turns to point.

 

Ezran blinks in the direction the monsters were approaching from.

 

They’re gone.

 

EZRAN

I...they really _were_ there. I saw them just now!!

 

ELLIS

Ezran?

 

He turns to look at her. But when he does, his eyes wander elsewhere, widening.

 

The entire valley is now utterly crack-free.

 

They swivel to look back at the ravine.

 

The magma pit that Ellis just climbed out of is now just a gentle dropoff made of worn stone. Nothing at the bottom except more worn stone.

 

Ezran and Ellis stare at one another, absolutely flabbergasted.

 

EZRAN

You were right, Ellis.

 

ELLIS

...I was?

 

EZRAN

Yes. The Cursed Caldera...it changes.

 

Bait grumbles.

 

CUT

 

INT. THE CURSED CALDERA - WATERY CAVERN, NIGHT

 

The tentacle beast slowly descends into the water. Its appendages recede into its body, all aggression sapping from its countenance.

 

Rayla uncoils in confusion as it drifts away, vanishing into darkness. Bubbles and ripples are the only evidence it ever existed.

 

Aside from lingering bats flapping aimlessly above, silence envelops the enclosure.

 

Rayla frantically returns her blade as she whirls around, dropping to her knees. Her hands work aimlessly over the friendly wolf’s stiff body.

 

RAYLA

Ava, don’t you dare. Ellis needs you. Come on Ava, we gotta go see her!

 

Rayla forcefully pats the wolf’s face, desperate for a reaction. She receives none.

 

RAYLA

No no no no!!! Ava, come on! COME ON!!

 

Desperately, she lowers an ear to Ava’s snout.

 

Ava ejects water directly into her ear.

 

All of Rayla’s feelings channel into her arms, and they rip, claw, and punch the air in a quiet but demonstrable tantrum. Finally, she expels a high-pitched moan of complete disgust.

 

But Ava is stirring beneath her. The wolf’s eyes open.

 

They behold a drenched Rayla, feverishly digging a finger into her ear. The elven warrior notices the activity below, and she quickly leans in, putting a hand on Ava’s head with a slight smile.

 

RAYLA

Hi.

 

Ava whines, panting. She’s weary, but obviously thrilled. She lifts a big paw, and places it on Rayla’s cheek.

 

Beaming, Rayla touches her hand to the wolf’s. Her eyes sparkle as she understands it was all worth it.

 

Ava’s eyes roll into the back of her head.

 

RAYLA

Heyheyhey, no fainting! I FORBID YOU FROM —

 

Ava is out.

 

RAYLA

Aaaand you're out. Yeah, that’s fine. You just...sleep it off.

 

Rayla heaves a very big, very annoyed sigh. Then, she shovels her right arm beneath Ava’s soaked, furry body and picks her up.

 

RAYLA

I guess it IS my turn to give a ride, huh?

 

She stares ahead at the monumental task. Water everywhere, no sign of a way out.

 

She softly pets the prone wolf as she ponders.

 

RAYLA

I will find a way, Ava. I swear it.

 

At that, suddenly, everything around begins to light up.

 

A blue glow sets into the ridges on the walls. The cavern is now bathed in cool, inviting light.

 

Brightest of all, a tunnel now clearly revealed on the other side, leading out of the watery dungeon.

 

Bats fly into the tunnel, as if it weren’t already obvious enough.

 

RAYLA

Ah. Told ya.

 

Rayla gazes around with wonder.

 

RAYLA

It’s...almost beautiful.

 

The water shimmers with the cool light.

 

Rayla's brow drops.

 

RAYLA

Almost.

 

FADE

 

EXT. ELSEWHERE IN THE CURSED CALDERA, NIGHT

 

Water gurgles from the mouth of a rocky tunnel, flowing into a stream. Though characteristically gloomy, the sandy bank and plantlife make for a pleasant change of scenery.

 

Callum rushes onto the streambed, his head darting every which way. After a moment of paranoia, he collapses, hopelessly spent.

 

He tiredly holds Rayla’s blade above his face.

 

CALLUM

I’m sorry...I don’t think this - _us_ \- is going to work.

 

He stares at the sword, eyes half open.

 

CALLUM

Come on now, you knew this was coming. It’s just not meant to be. You’re an assassin sword. I’m a mage. When Rayla comes back...

 

He sniffs, cartoonish tears welling up.

 

CALLUM

I won’t get in the way.

 

ELLIS

Maybe we should give them a minute.

 

Callum jolts with a shriek, dropping the blade in the sand. He scrambles onto his belly.

 

EZRAN

Wow, Callum. Pull yourself together, will you?

 

CALLUM

Shut up, Ez.

 

He angrily wipes the tears from his eyes.

 

He stops.

 

He continues to wipe his eyes, with new motive — disbelief. Then he gapes at the two kids, standing at the edge of the sand, grinning down at him.

 

Bait utters a patronizing squawk.

 

CALLUM

GUYS!!!

 

He pushes up to his knees as Ezran races down. The younger boy leaps into the elder’s arms, knocking him onto his back. They laugh with relief, hugging in a heap on the ground.

 

CALLUM

Ez...I missed you.

 

EZRAN

(tearfully)

I missed _you_ , Callum.

 

Ellis watches happily. Bait crawls up to them, trying to curl on top of the pile.

 

CALLUM

Hi, Bait. I missed you too.

 

RAYLA

(breathlessly)

Don’t mind me.

 

Ellis gasps. The others sit up to look at the stream. Bait falls headfirst into the sand, getting stuck. His legs dangle about.

 

Rayla has emerged from the darkness of the tunnel. Her right arm grips an unconscious Ava. Her decimated left hand powers her forward. Barely keeping them afloat, but progressing them yard by yard. Her eyes barely see, squinting through a dreadful mix of exhaustion, agony, and displeasure. She can’t get enough oxygen with her gasps.

 

Slurred by her tiredness (and maybe some nausea), her speech sounds inebriated.

 

RAYLA

I wouldn’t wanna bother anyone. This is super fun, anyway. I _love_ water. This ginormous, waterlogged wolf isn’t heavy at _all_.

 

Ellis sprints to the stream, sloshing through the water in her impatience.

 

ELLIS

AVA!!!

 

The wolf’s ears perk. Groggily, she lifts her head.

 

As soon as she processes the sight of Ellis, she bursts out of Rayla’s grasp, barking uncontrollably. Rayla is bucked backward, groaning as the weight aggressively leaves.

 

RAYLA

Cool.

 

Ava torpedoes to shore, meeting Ellis in shallow water. She knocks the human girl over, soaking her completely. She couldn’t care less. They blissfully reunite, nuzzling heads, amidst the gentle tickle of the waves.

 

Rayla glides in, and finally touches land. She trudges past the girl and her wolf, panting so hard that grunts fall out of her throat. Callum comes to her aid.

 

ELLIS

Rayla...oh, I will never, ever, EVER repay you!!

 

RAYLA

Know what you could do for me?

 

Everyone looks.

 

RAYLA

Next time a poor soul is stranded in open water...get a lifeguard.

 

CALLUM

We'll...see if we know anyone.

 

He starts suddenly, remembering.

 

CALLUM

Oh, right...I have something of yours.

 

RAYLA

Is it my will to live?

 

CALLUM

I, uh...I don't -

 

RAYLA

Just give it to me.

 

He leaves her at the bank, and trots to pick up the blade.

 

As soon as he does, a shadow eclipses the group. Callum looks up, breath catching.

 

CALLUM

LOOK OUT!!

 

Birdberus plummets from the sky, slamming clumsily into the beach, causing an explosion of sand.

 

One head hangs limp and lifeless. The other works twice as hard to lift its massive body, looking...a little irked. Or, perhaps, fueled exclusively by mortal vengeance.

 

Only rage is present in its catastrophic scream.

 

CALLUM

Guys, the plan, the plan! Ezran and Bait!!

 

The youngest boy scrambles to pick up Bait, lifting him above his head. Everyone shields their eyes as the glow toad’s body erupts with blinding light.

 

Birdberus stumbles about, screeching, tossing its remaining head.

 

CALLUM

Ellis and Ava!

 

Ellis jumps on Ava’s back. They give each other a jubilant glance, then Ava sets off, running circles around the monster. Both Ellis and Ava stir a cacophonous vocal racket.

 

CALLUM

Now me!

 

He procures his Primal Stone, and begins weaving the rune with his pinky finger, holding the Moonshadow blade in the rest of that hand.

 

Rayla stiffens, noticing keenly.

 

RAYLA

Uh, Callum...

 

He peers over.

 

CALLUM

Wha—

 

Chaotic electricity zips from the stone into his right hand.

 

His right hand is holding the blade.

 

Chaotic electricity now violently engulfs Rayla’s blade.

 

CALLUM

UH, UH, WHAT DO I DO!?

 

RAYLA

GET YOUR STUPID LIGHTNING OFF MY BLADE, YOU IDIOT!!

 

CALLUM

FULMINIS!!!

 

With a sharp shout, he mightily slashes the air with the electrified weapon.

 

A sizzling, crackling crescent wave of plasma burns through the air at great speed.

 

It slices viciously into the beast’s torso. Stunning its entire body with paralyzing zaps, and wounding it grievously.

 

Groaning weakly, it sinks to the ground, suffering.

 

Ellis whoops wildly.

 

Everyone else stares in utter shock.

 

CALLUM

Okay, there is NO WAY that’s canon.

 

ELLIS

Go on, Callum! You do the last part! SLASH!

 

Callum casts a long look at the blade. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath.

 

CALLUM

No. This isn’t me.

 

The beast tries to get up, and fails pitifully. It moans.

 

Catching on, Rayla walks up to him, sympathy in her eyes.

 

RAYLA

That’s why _I'm_ here.

 

She stretches out her good hand.

 

He smiles, in apology and faith.

 

She grins tenderly back.

 

RAYLA

I'm here for you.

 

CALLUM

I know you are.

 

He hands over the weapon.

 

Silently, Rayla tears away from Callum’s eyes and charges at the agonized creature. She leaps with a battle cry.

 

As the sound of the final strike echoes across the landscape, Callum looks away.

 

Mercifully, the beast finally drops to the ground with a resolute, permanent thud.

 

Rayla returns the blade to its rightful place beneath the back of her vest.

 

Then a wolf mauls her.

 

With Ellis still on her back, Ava pins Rayla to the ground, licking her face incessantly. The elf halfheartedly resists.

 

RAYLA

You’re — UGH — you’re a menace, you know that?

 

Ava doesn’t let up one bit, and Rayla finally starts laughing weakly.

 

FADE

 

The group gathers itself near the stream. Rayla is making sand angels. Ellis and Ava snuggle. Callum and Ezran sit next to one another. Bait studies the indentations in the sand made by Rayla.

 

CALLUM

Ellis, thank you for keeping Ez safe for me. You’re an amazing leader.

 

Rayla halts the angel-making. She sits up and looks at her feet, troubled.

 

EZRAN

Oh man, you should’ve seen her scale that vertical wall! She WAS amazing! She was like an amazing spider-girl!

 

Ellis is clearly and thoroughly enjoying this.

 

ELLIS

Oh, stop it! You’re making me blush! ...Please go on.

 

RAYLA

It’s true, Ellis. You were right...about _everything_. You’ve done nothing but help us.

 

She looks down, shutting her eyes.

 

RAYLA

And I was _horrible_ to you. I’m such a fool.

 

ELLIS

Oh Rayla, don’t say that! It’s okay!

 

RAYLA

No, it’s not! Callum was right. I couldn’t admit I was afraid...AGAIN...and I took it out on you. It was low.

 

ELLIS

Well, but then you brought my sweetie wolf back safe and sound. So I think you made up for it.

 

Rayla smiles.

 

RAYLA

You’re a saint, Ellis. But I don’t know if Ava’s gonna forgive me so easily.

 

Ava whines. Ezran glances at her.

 

EZRAN

You’re wrong, Rayla. She thinks the world of you. She is so, so proud. She wants you to know that.

 

Mouth dropped open, Rayla stares at Ava, wanting it desperately to be true.

 

Ava now grumbles in a low tone.

 

EZRAN

And she also says...

 

He stiffens, sneering at her. Wide-eyed.

 

Ezran

...Wow Ava, that’s raunchy. I’m not telling her that.

 

Rayla hops to her feet, cackling. She lopes over to Ava and wraps her in a warm embrace.

 

RAYLA

Whatever it is, I deserve it.

 

EZRAN

...Ew?

 

Ava licks Rayla, as if to put a period on that.

 

Ellis drops down and joins in, hugging Rayla from the other side. Rayla closes her eyes as she beams.

 

CALLUM

Well! I think we’ve all learned a lot today. Like, how mountains apparently can be excellent prank artists. And, how well Moonshadow weapons conduct magical electricity.

 

RAYLA

Duh?

 

CALLUM

It's been a crazy journey, but...

 

He gets up and prances to a higher perch.

 

CALLUM

...I think it's time we finished it.

 

He points at the horizon.

 

Everyone else moves near and peers toward his target.

 

Ellis gasps.

 

About a mile away, a very lonely tree sits isolated among a barren cliff of stone.

 

ELLIS

Callum, you did it! You found the tree!!

 

CALLUM

Yes! I’m useful!

 

EZRAN

We made it! We saved the egg!!

 

ELLIS

Not quite. Just a bit more legwork! So, let’s put those legs to work!

 

She clambers onto the back of her best friend, who now excitedly wags her tail.

 

ELLIS

Ready to lead, Ava?

 

The wolf barks, and sets off.

 

Ezran runs after them with Bait in his arms.

 

Rayla remains, worry etched on her face. Looking into space. Suspecting something.

 

Callum backtracks to her, concerned.

 

CALLUM

Rayla, what’s wrong?

 

She snaps out of it.

 

RAYLA

Oh, um...I’m sure it’s nothing.

 

They share a small smile.

 

Together, they venture toward the others.

 

WIDE:

The brave group forges on, the tree set just above them in the center of the horizon. A lone wash of sunlight cascades upon it; a beacon of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the rest! If you don't, GO WATCH WONDERSTORM'S "THE DRAGON PRINCE", STREAMING ON NETFLIX!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed, feel free to follow me on social media for more fan work, such as a The Dragon Prince fan game called "Project Xadia"! 
> 
> Twitter: @JhreamEclipse  
> tumblr: Jhreamer  
> YouTube: JhreamEclipse


End file.
